1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a therapeutic apparatus, more particularly to an electromagnetic thermotherapeutic apparatus and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, conventional methods of treating organ swelling and resecting an organ include surgical resection, embolization, radiofrequency ablation, etc. However, the methods are complicated, give rise to many side effects, and are costly.
Surgical resection leads to hemorrhage and consequently increases danger to a patient. Embolization is performed by virtue of a minimally invasive surgery to inject embolic gel particles into a desired branch of arteries of an organ using a catheter. Embolization is able to cause occlusion of the desired branch of the arteries of the organ, thereby resulting in necrosis of a swollen tissue of the organ and avoiding the risk of surgical resection. Nevertheless, embolization is limited by the patients' primary disease. Radiofrequency ablation employs a high temperature to induce coagulative necrosis of a desired tissue. Since equipment for radiofrequency ablation is expensive, radiofrequency ablation is not commonly used due to a high cost thereof.